Sakura Biyori
by hisanachan
Summary: If Ukitake hadn't dragged him to Rukongai for a drink, they would have never met. ByakuyaXHisana. Previously under Red Princess
1. First Encounter

Sakura Biyori

Summary: If Ukitake hadn't dragged him to drink with him in Rukongai, they would have never met.

Pairing: ByakuXHisa

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

**----**

Ch. 1 First Encounter

**_A/N: Hi, Hisana here! This is my first story, so I hope I've done a good job and that you'll enjoy reading it. Umm… first, "thanks" to Red Princess for posting the story while I didn't have an account! Oh, and enjoy!_**

**_Dedicated to my friend and "sister" Red Princess._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach, or the song "Sakura Biyori." They belong to Tite Kubo and Hoshimura Mai._**

----

**A/N: I know that Byakuya probably became captain after Rukia was adopted… but in this story, I made him a captain before… in any case, I hope you enjoy the story**

A young woman with violet eyes was sleeping peacefully on a mat in a dilapidated house. Named Hisana, she woke up to a loud commotion outside the hut she shared with the people who, like her, lived Rukongai. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and rose to wash her face. _'Wonder what's going on?'_

A child named Yuriki flung the door open, yelling with enthusiasm, "Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Guess what?! There're shinigamis around!"

"Oh? Tell me about it, Yuriki-kun." Hisana knelt to be eye-level with the eager boy.

"They look scary! One has white hair and a white haori over his black uniform and the other has a kenseikan!!" Yuriki clung to Hisana's yukata sleeve tightly momentarily before releasing it.

"Yuriki-kun, the one with the kenseikan is a Kuchiki noble. Kuchiki Byakuya taichou-sama," informed the young woman patiently.

"Anyway, come on!!" Yuriki pulled her impatiently out the door.

----

Ukitake Juushirou and Kuchiki Byakuya were strolling in Rukongai. According to the former, there was a good bar around there. Although Byakuya had refused to go, Ukitake dragged him along. "Cheer up a little, Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Ukitake-taichou, we are in Rukongai. Besides, I have much paperwork to do back at my office," said Byakuya coldly.

"Lighten up a little. Your aura is scaring away the children." With those words, Ukitake reached into his sleeve. "I had candy."

"Anyway, come on!" A small boy dragged a young woman out the door to their right.

"Yuriki-ku—" Seeing the two shinigamis in front of her, Hisana bowed down low. "I'm deeply sorry for this disturbance." She turned to Yuriki with a sharp look in her eyes. "Now, in."

"Hold on! What's your name, young lady?" asked Ukitake, reaching into his sleeve again.

"My name is Hisana, taichou-sama. This boy is Yuriki." Hisana bowed again, taking care to keep her gaze trained on the ground. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

'_Hisana… What a polite Rukongai girl,' _thought Byakuya. _'That's something new.'_

"Hisana-san, huh? Here!" Ukitake filled Hisana's arms with brightly-wrapped candy, at which Hisana lifted her gaze in surprise. "Take it, Hisana-san, and give it to the children. We'll scare them off if we are the ones who offer it, so, please."

"O-Of course, taichou-sama. Thank you very much. The children will love it."

'_Very polite…' _noted Byakuya.

"Ah! Forgive my negligence. I'm Ukitake Juushirou of the Gotei 13. This is Kuchiki Byakuya, also of Gotei 13." Ukitake introduced themselves.

Hisana smiled. "Oh no, not at all, Ukitake-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou." She took Yuriki by the hand. "Please excuse us. The other children would want this candy." She bowed. "Thank you so much for your kindness."

As Hisana walked off, Byakuya said to Ukitake, "A polite girl in Rukongai. Is that even possible?"

"Well, Hisana-san is a polite lady. Yes, I suppose that there are polite people in this dreadful place. Anyway, are we going to head back to Seireitei or are we going to find that bar?"

Byakuya said firmly and a little too quickly, "We should head back."

The two captains walked back to Seireitei. Silence hung in the air for a split second. A bird broke the silence with a loud and cheerful "Cheep!!" A gentle breeze whispered through the leaves, adding to the bird's cry. Then, the usual clamor of District 78, otherwise known as Inuzuri, the worst of all the Rukongai districts, resumed.

----

"Onee-chan!! Candy!! Please!!" All of the children squealed, pushing and shoving to get closer to the girl holding the sugary confections in her arms.

Hisana scanned the crowd of children. Sighing inwardly, she thought, _'She's not here.' _"OK!" Putting on a gentle smile, Hisana distributed the candy.

----

Back at Seireitei, Byakuya stepped into his office.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou, welcome back," Sakihama Moriko, the 6th division assistant captain, greeted her captain from behind a towering stack of paperwork.

"Sakihama-fukutaichou. Please continue working. I must step out again for a while."

----

**Ok, so this is the first chapter of "Sakura Biyori!" I hope you liked it. When it was under Red Princess's account, the chapter was slightly shorter, I think. But as I know people'd want to ****read long chapters, I added some more to this (mainly details). If there's anything else you'd like to see, just review to this story! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to R&R.**

**Til Chapter 2!**

**hisana**


	2. Moonlight Musings

Ch. 2 Moonlight Musings

_**A/N: Hey! This is Chapter 2 of "Sakura Biyori!" Let's see, first, thanks to all the kind people who have reviewed! I love you all! 333 **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song "Sakura Biyori." They belong to Tite Kubo and Hoshimura Mai.**_

--

Byakuya strolled around Seireitei, nodding in acknowledgement at the various shinigami who passed by. _'Hisana… Hisana…' _Suddenly, he stopped. Mentally scolding himself, he thought, _'I'm a noble, one of the four great noble houses of Soul Society. She's a mere commoner, belonging to the slums of Rukongai, Inuzuri, no less. I have nothing to do with her. So why am I constantly thinking about her?'_

It became dark. The moon's light illuminated the sky alongside the twinkling stars. Byakuya stopped by a river. The moonlight reflected on the water's surface, making it look glassy. He gazed out into the empty land beyond the river. _'Her eyes…betrayed a fear… no…a sadness…Why? In fact, why do I even care about a commoner?'_

----

Meanwhile, in Rukongai, Hisana sat with her knees pulled to her chest in a sea of rippling green. Gazing up at the moon with her large eyes, she sighed. _'Oh, what am I going to do? I can't find her anywhere! She's alive, right?!' _Hisana clenched her fist and released it. _'Hisana, stop it.'_

Closing her eyes, Hisana fell back on her back. _'Taichou-sama was very kind today. The children loved that candy.' _With that final thought, Hisana's mind flitted to Byakuya.

'_Stop it! He's a noble and a shinigami taichou, and you're a commoner. It'll never work out. Stop thinking of Kuchiki-taichou-sama!' _However, her heart thumped rapidly in her chest, and Hisana felt a light blush scatter across her face. You can't always control yourself with the thoughts you know you can't avoid.

----

"I have returned." Byakuya stepped into his mansion. Two servants immediately appeared at his side, bowing low and greeting him.

"Dinner is being set out, Kuchiki-dono."

"Thank you. You may be dismissed" He sat down at the head of the table, back straight in perfect posture. _'Huh. I never did return to the 6__th__ division headquarters. I wonder if Sakihama-fukutaichou got all the paperwork… I'll have to think of a good excuse for Yamamoto-sou-taichou in cause he scolds me,' _mused Byakuya. From the partly closed window, moonlight filtered into the spacious room.

As Byakuya ate, he gazed at the patch of silvery reflection on the table thoughtfully. _'If I hadn't gone with Ukitake-taichou, I wouldn't have see such a polite girl with courage to speak to two taichous. Thinking of Hisana again!' _he scolded himself, scowling.

----

Hisana tiptoed back into the hut. Kneeling next to a mat by the door, she asked the sobbing little girl, Hikari, "What's the matter, Hikari-chan? Is it a nightmare?"

Nodding, the child flung herself into Hisana's comforting arms, clutching her yukata robe in her tiny hands. Hisana stroked her shoulder-length cinnamon brown hair. "There, there. It'll be ok, sweetie. There, there." Hisana rocked gently back and forth until Hikari fell asleep.

Laying Hikari back on the mat and tucking the thin blanket snugly around her tiny frame, Hisana looked up at the moon again through the shabbily-made straw door. _'I promise. Even if it's the last thing I do… I'll find you… Rukia-chan.'_

----

As he prepared to take his daily walk through the gardens of the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya thought about his deceased mother's last words: _"Byakuya, remember, when you come of age, pick a kind, gentle maiden for your wife, and also that you are my one and only son and I love you."_

He gazed at the moon in its shining splendor. _'I promise you, Mother. I'll find a worthy maiden for your sake… And I love you too.'_

**----**

**Yupp!! We went back and forth from Byakuya to Hisana and back! I hope you liked the chapter! Please don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Surprise

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 3! (are you happy now Red Princess-chan?) Anyway, I'll, as always, try to make the chapters longer for all you readers! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song "Sakura Biyori." They belong to Tite Kubo and Hoshimura Mai.**_

--

Ch. 3 Surprise

"Taichou! We are summoned to Inuzuri in Rukongai! Some rebellious men have been destroying buildings and harming the innocent!!" cried Sakihama, dashing inside headquarters to grab her zanpaku-tou. "Please hurry, Kuchiki-taichou!" She dashed outside frantically and shun-poed to Inuzuri with a group of 6th Division recruits.

Byakuya set down his pen and sighed. _'Zaraki-taichou is obviously going to go... Well, it's Yamamoto-sou-taichou's order.' _He slipped his zanpaku-tou into his white sash and shun-poed to District 78.

It was as Sakihama said: destroyed buildings, wounded souls, dead bodies even. Screams of terror, an occasional clash of metal, and thuds of wood against wood pierced the air. Byakuya calmly walked into the scene, unsheathed his zanpaku-tou, focused on the rebels, and said quietly, "Chire, Senbonzakura."

Glittering petal-like substances dotted the air, giving off the impression of falling sakura petals. Suddenly, the petals disappeared and the rebels found themselves with serious wounds. They cried out in excruciating pain.

"Taichou!" Sakihama ran to Byakuya, sword drawn and a streak of blood on her cheek. "That was very quick." She bowed deeply in gratitude. "Thank you."

Unohana Retsu-taichou of 4th Division and members of 4th Division came rushing in with relief supplies. "My!!" Unohana was surprised at the number of the wounded. "Well, Isane, begin to work on the wounded on this side. The rest will split up and heal any other wounded." She knelt down and began to heal the person in front of her.

Wailing sounds pierced the air. Little children were screaming and crying without end and fearfully. Byakuya remembered his mother's words with a start: _"You must always help the ones in sorrow, be they children or adults. If you do not, you cannot be considered a noble, Byakuya. Yes, a noble is not supposed to associate with a commoner, but as a noble, one has a duty to protect others, be they nobles or commoners. Remember that, Byakuya."_

'_Mother…' _Byakuya shun-poed to the source of wailing. His eyes widened in a rare case of emotions shown.

The children were wailing over two bodies. The child known as Yuriki and…

'_Hisana.' _

In a pool of blood, Hisana clutched Yuriki tightly in a protective embrace, who was unconscious. Her body was covered with deep, serious wounds and the blood flow was tremendous. Her eyes were slightly glazed over.

Unohana shun-poed over. "Kuchiki-taichou, do you know her?" She knelt down and began to gently uncurl Hisana's fingers from her grasp on Yuriki.

"I know her only as Hisana, a polite girl whom the children love in the 78th District of Rukongai."

"I will have to take Hisana-san to 4th Division headquarters immediately. The boy is only unconscious." Unohana smiled gently at the sniffling children. "Is she your mother?"

"She's our onee-chan."

"Excuse me, taichou-sama. We're the children Hisana-onee-chan is caring for," replied a girl of about 12, stepping forward bravely, a baby held protectively to her chest. Unohana presumed that the baby was one of the children Hisana was caring for.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Unohana stood. "I have healed her the best I can for now, but to fully restore her health, I will need to give her treatment at 4th Division in Seireitei." She smiled. "What is your name?"

"My name's Hikaru," replied Hikaru. "Um… about payment… how much is it?"

Unohana laughed. "It's free of charge for guardians of children. That's a new law made recently: any person caring for young children that is in need of treatment by the 4th Division is free from paying the cost. But, thank you for offering, Hikaru-chan." She turned to the helper behind her. "Is there a stretcher?"

"They're all full, Unohana-taichou."

"I'm very sorry, Kuchiki-taichou, bu—" She was cut off by the baffling sight of Byakuya tenderly lifting the bloody girl into his arms, staining his pristine white haori. _'Kuchiki-taichou?'_

'_I'm sure this is one girl worth saving.' _Byakuya slowly walked to the gate of Seireitei.

"Isane, please follow Kuchiki-taichou," said Unohana, addressing Kotetsu Isane, her assistant captain, who was standing behind her. "And heal Hisana-san as best as you can, please."

"Yes."

**----**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I made up that law about the guardians of the children not having to pay medical fees. Hopefully, it was ok. Should I kill Hisana? No, that's a stupid question; I shouldn't kill her. Anyway… Please R&R!!**


	4. I Love Her

Ch. 4 I love her…

_**A/N: Hello hisanachan here! Right, so this is Chapter 4 of "Sakura Biyori." Thanks to all who reviewed! **_

_**I noticed when Red Princess-chan posted up this chapter way back when that people were telling me that Shiba Kaien and Byakuya don't really get along for some unknown reason. Or is it unknown? But in this story, I've made them childhood friends. Just to clear things up! If anyone knows the reason for Byakuya hating the Shibas, please tell me, thanks! **_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach or the song "Sakura Biyori." They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshimura Mai.**_

----

Murmurs were spreading throughout Seireitei: "Kuchiki-taichou's holding a girl! Looks like she's from Rukongai!" "Really? THE Kuchiki-taichou?" "How inconsiderate." "You only want him to hold YOU." "That girl was unconscious and losing blood fast though." "Who cares?"

Byakuya caught these murmurs. _'People lately.' _He glanced down at the unconscious girl in his arms. _'But, how…?' _He shook his head ever so slightly. _'Stop it, Byakuya.'_

Crimson blood stained his haori. Hisana's breathing began to slow down. _'Must get to 4__th__ Division quickly.' _Byakuya shun-poed the rest of the way to 4th Division.

Unohana was waiting at the door for the two. "Please bring her in, Kuchiki-taichou." She led him to a cot in the far side of the room where Hisana was laid down. Unohana began to pour her spirit power into Hisana's body. While tending to her other wounds, Unohana called to Isane, who had the bandages.

Outside, Byakuya shun-poed to his mansion. Slipping inside through the back door, he padded lightly and quietly to his room and exchanged the bloodstained haori for a new, clean one. Shun-poing back to 4th Division, he thought, _'Am I in love with Hisana? Is that why I am constantly thinking of her?'_

'_Of course, Byakuya-bo.'_

'_Senbonzakura.'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Do you really think that?' _asked Byakuya to his zanpaku-tou's spirit form.

'_Of course, Byakuya-bo. I AM your inner self, you know,' _replied a slender, stern woman with cherry blossoms adorning her long silver hair and dress.

'_Mother… is it true? Does Hisana even appeal to you? She's a commoner… And I love her.'_

Byakuya swore he heard his mother's bell-like laugh along with the words, _'Yes, she does, and you __do__ love her.'_ He sat down on the chair in the 4th Division headquarters, thinking that he must have been hallucinating… but then again, thinking that he was not.

----

Hisana woke with a start, and then screamed. "Yuriki-kun!! Did anything happen to them?!"

Unohana and Isane ran in, Isane tripping from dashing in so fast, alarmed and surprised. "What's the matter, Hisana-san?!" asked Unohana. "Is there anything wrong?"

Hisana, ignoring the throbbing pain in her right side, whirled to face the gentle captain. "Taichou-sama, is Yuriki-kun alright?! The rebels didn't hurt him, yes?! Are the rest of the children safe? Ahhh, why am I even here?! I should be in Rukongai!!" She attempted to clamber out of bed, but a searing pain all over her body stopped her. Hisana winced and moaned in pain.

"Hisana-san, please! Your wounds will reopen," pleaded Isane.

Hisana's violet eyes glistened with tears. "I don't care! I need to be with them! What if something happens to them while I'm here?! No! I won't let that happen! Thank you for all your kindness, but I HAVE to go!!" She threw off her bed sheets and dashed out the door in her blood stained yukata, past the startled Byakuya sitting in his chair. Sprinting to the nearest gate to Rukongai, she passed whispering and gossiping shinigamis.

The gatekeeper let her through. Dashing to the hut where she lived, Hisana saw the children outside, waiting patiently at the doorstep.

The waiting children all squealed in happiness as they saw her panicked visage and made a mad dash to her to reach her first. Hisana knelt down and hugged them all, crying. "Are you all ok?!" asked Hisana, wiping her tears away with her yukata sleeve. "I'm so glad all of you are safe."

Laughing with tears in her eyes at their frantic hands trying to grab her hand, she walked inside their hut with them.

----

"Is she alright?" asked Byakuya, joining a worried Unohana at the door.

"I do not know. She ran to Rukongai while her wounds were still healing. Those children mean a great deal to her. It's very heart-warming, but I am worried more about her health."

"Is she ill?"

"No. But she is fragile, and is wounded at the moment. If she strains herself, her fragile condition may worsen," stated Unohana, her soft gray eyes mirroring concern.

Byakuya's breath caught in his throat. "Thank you, Unohana-taichou." He walked out the door and made his way to 6th Division headquarters. Byakuya was greeted by a slightly worried Sakihama.

"How is Hisana-san?" asked Sakihama.

"She ran off to Rukongai. Thank you for doing the paperwork while I was at 4th Division, Sakihama-fukutaichou."

"No, there is no need to thank me. There weren't many papers to sign in the first place, and I was just doing my duty as fukutaichou."

"Then I will go visit Ukitake-taichou. I believe today he is not feeling well," Byakuya said, setting Senbonzakura down on his paper-free desk.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Byakuya walked out. His shun-poed over to Ukitake's division, 13th Division. Knocking on the headquarter doors, Byakuya swore he heard crashing noises and angry yells inside.

"Yes?" Shiba Kaien opened the doors. "Ah, Byakuya! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How's Ukitake-taichou?" inquired Byakuya.

Kaien scratched his black spiky hair. "Hmmm. He came in today, but he's been coughing all day… Anyway, what was that rumor about that Rukongai girl, Byakuya? You were carrying her or something?"

"Just a girl that was severely injured in the brawl in Rukongai today, Kaien. Nothing special. There weren't any stretchers left, so I took her to the 4th Division," explained Byakuya to his childhood friend.

Kaien smirked. "Are you sure you haven't fallen in love with this chick?"

"No, Kaien. Anyway, may I see Ukitake?" asked Byakuya, a little impatient at the previous question.

"Yeah, come on in," said Kaien, smiling widely.

**----**

**A/N: I hope this was to your liking!! Anyway, please R&R. Since my mid-terms are finally over, I think I'll be able to update on a daily basis. So look forward to it! Till next time!**

**hisanachan**


	5. May I Walk You Home?

Ch. 5 May I Walk You Home?

**A/N: Hello hisanachan here! It's been a while! OK, so this is chapter 5 of Sakura Biyori. This chapter will just focus on Hisana and Byakuya's growing affections for each other. Or at least that's what I'm aiming for here. Oh well… Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach or the song "Sakura Biyori." They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshimura Mai respectively. **_

----

Hisana wobbled unsteadily around District 80, searching for "Rukia-chan." She had no luck so far, and she had already combed every corner in Districts 77 and 79. Sighing, Hisana trudged on.

"Haven't seen you before." An old lady crouching by the side of the road smiled to reveal rows of yellow and blackened teeth.

"Y-Yes, I'm from Inuzuri. U-Um, do you know a little girl named Rukia, by any chance? She should look like me by now" asked Hisana, slightly intimidated by the lady's appearance.

The lady scratched her head. "Rukia, you say? Nope, never heard of her."

"O-oh. Thank you…" _'Not in District 80, huh? Tomorrow, I'll head for District 76,' _thought Hisana determinedly as she thanked the old lady. _'I'll find her. Even if it kills me.'_

She started the long walk home, head hung in disappointment. The sun began its descent, casting rays of gold and red and orange through the purple and blue sky. _'It's pretty… but, better hurry, it's getting dark.' _After pausing for a moment to admire the sunset, Hisana began to run. Suddenly, a person appeared out of nowhere in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream in fear when…

"Hisana."

"K-K-Kuchiki-taichou!!"

----

Byakuya had been hidden behind stacks of paperwork all day. His fukutaichou also had a lot of work. But unusually, today, Byakuya was preoccupied. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't concentrate on the paper in his hand. As soon as all the paperwork was done, Byakuya shun-poed to District 78.

After sensing Hisana's reiatsu from District 80, Byakuya shun-poed to the main road connecting all the districts. His timing was perfect; Hisana was walking right in front of him.

'_I guess I surprised her,' _Byakuya thought ruefully as he saw Hisana's large violet eyes widen and she opened her mouth to scream. "Hisana."

"K-K-Kuchiki-taichou!!"

"Are you alright?" asked Byakuya, a little gentleness and concern creeping into his normally apathetic tone .

Hisana seemed confused at his question. _'She's probably wondering why I would be asking a question like that.'_

"Y-Yes."

----

'_Why would Kuchiki-taichou ask me that?' _"U-Umm…" murmured Hisana shyly, not knowing what to say next. The silence between the two was awkward.

"May I walk you home? It's not safe for a lady to walk at night alone," offered Byakuya, holding at his arm and breaking the stifling silence.

'_Eh?' _"Ummm… if you would like to." She hesitantly took the offered arm and fell in step with the noble.

The two strolled to District 78 in a comfortable silence. "Uhh… Kuchiki-taichou, wouldn't this be too late to be outside, especially as this is Rukongai? I can walk home alone," offered Hisana hesitantly.

Byakuya stopped and gazed down at the timid girl beside him, taking hold of her slender shoulders. "Hisana. How old are you?"

'_Ehhh?' _"Ano… 160, Kuchiki-taichou." Hisana blushed and looked down at her feet. **(A/N: 160 16 human years. I have no clue about aging in Soul Society, so let's just say that your current age plus an extra 0 at the end is your age in Soul Society.) **

"A maiden that young should be accompanied, especially at night. I shall walk you to your home," said Byakuya, gently taking Hisana's hand and leading her to Inuzuri.

Hisana blushed in embarrassment and raised her amethyst eyes shyly to see Byakuya's face. "Uhm… how was your day, Kuchiki-taichou?" She mentally scolded herself. _'Oh, wonderful, Hisana. "How was your day." Wonderful.'_

"I must say, paperwork is quite tedious."

Hisana giggled in slight amusement. "So am I to be under the impression that you dislike paperwork?"

Byakuya smiled a small, but genuine, smile. "You may say that."

"Ahhh…" _'Kuchiki-taichou-sama has a kind smile.' _"So, I guess I can assume that you had much paperwork today." Hisana smiled up at the noble.

"Yes. It was quite tedious."

----

Hisana laughed softly. "Yes, I only can imagine."

'_Hisana has a beautiful smile and laugh. Her laughter sounds like chiming bells. Like Mother's,' _thought Byakuya wistfully. "So, now that I have told you how my day was, how was your day, Hisana?"

"It was…" Hisana trailed off, looking down at her feet shuffling on the road. "I can't say," she whispered despondently.

Byakuya frowned. "I see." _'Something…is weighing her down.'_

They stopped in front of the hut where Hisana lived. Byakuya gazed down into Hisana's large eyes. _'Such beauty… yet sadness reflects in them. Why?' _He took Hisana's small, delicate hand in his own large, strong one and lightly brushed it with a kiss. "Perhaps you may meet me tomorrow night at the bridge near District 79 and 80? Around 7 o'clock, if you may?"

Hisana blushed a tint of pink. "O-of course, Kuchiki-taichou. If you wish me to."

"Thank you, Hisana. Good night." Byakuya gently squeezed her hand and released it. Then, he turned around to leave.

"G-Good night," said Hisana. With a gentle smile and a quick bow, she quickly disappeared into her hut.

Byakuya smiled briefly. _'At least I know a little more about her. But she is 160? Hisana…acts a little older that that. And she's carrying a heavy burden, it seems.'_

'_Thinking about your sweetheart?'_

'_In fact, yes, Senbonzakura.'_

'_You love her as much as you loved your late mother, neh?' _asked Senbonzakura, softly.

'Yes.'

Byakuya shun-poed into his bedroom. Changing into a plain white sleeping yukata, all Byakuya could think about was the sadness in Hisana's violet eyes. Laying down, he whispered into the comfortable silence of the room, "Hisana…" before drifting off to a fitful sleep.

**----**

**How was this chapter? But, if Hisana meets Byakuya, she can't search for "Rukia-chan" in District 76… Well, I hope the story is up to your satisfaction so far… in any case, please R&R! Til the next chapter!**

**Love always!**

**hisanachan**


	6. It's Not Meant to Be Part I

Ch. 6 It's Not Meant To Be (Part I)

_**A/N: Hey there! It's been a while huh? Sorry, I've been really busy lately, so I wasn't able to update soon enough. But now that things are slowing down just a tiny bit, I think I'll be able to manage.**_

_**Anyway, thanks you to all you readers and reviewers!! Infinite X's and O's to everyone! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song "Sakura Biyori." They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshimura Mai.**_

----

"_Huff… huff… huff." Hisana ran frantically, bleeding from a deep wound on her arm. She hesitantly glanced back to search for her pursuers when…_

"_There you are, you bitch. Be a good little girl and stand still, will you?" a stocky man sneered. Others just cackled. The speaker cracked his knuckles and aimed a punch for her head. The other hand grabbed her clothes._

_Hisana screamed as she dodged the fist thrown at her. "HELP! Anybody, HELP!! PLEASE!!" Another shrill scream pierced the air as other voices laughed in glee and shouted approval. "H…elp…" 'Please, anyone…'_

_A dark figure slowly walked towards the group. He drew his zanpaku-tou and murmured an incantation. The second the last word left the stranger's mouth, thousands of glowing sakura petals dotted the sky. 'Who… who is that…?'_

_Screams of pain howled and echoed throughout the night. The petals turned out to be sharp blades that looked like sakura petals when the light reflected on it. The stranger's face was now visible:_

"_K…Ku…chiki…tai…chou…" _

"_Perish." More screams pierced the air. The men dropped, heavily wounded, to the ground, half dead._

_Hisana dropped down to the ground too, moaning in pain, tears dripping down her face in fear. Byakuya shun-poed over and picked her up, placing her broken body in his lap. He cradled her tenderly in his arms._

'_What…is this warm feeling I feel…? Oh…I… I love him…I love you, Kuchiki-taichou…I love him!' "K-Kuchiki…taichou…I…I love…I love you…" murmured Hisana softly._

"_I, as well, Hisana," whispered Byakuya in her ear._

'_Oh…I feel so…light and happy…'_

"_I always will, Hisana. Forever." With those words, he met her lips with his…_

Hisana woke up. She sat up quickly and stared at her surroundings. _'I'm…in love with Kuchiki-taichou…' _Drawing a blanket around her, Hisana walked out onto a grassy hill. Dropping down onto her knees, hot tears rolling down her cheeks onto her yukata. _'Fate's cruel… I love him… But it's not meant to be…' _Hisana burst into sobs on the spot, screaming out in her anguish.

**----**

**So this is Part 1 of "It's Not Meant to Be!" Now, this chapter was based on Hisana's side of the dream. Next chapter (SPOILER) is going to be Byakuya's side of the dream. Look forward to it! Please R&R! Til the next chapter!**

**Love always!!**

**hisanachan**


	7. It's Not Meant to Be Part II

Ch. 7 It's Not Meant to Be (Part II)

_**A/N: Hey!! I'm sooo sorry for the late update… Just got really lazy and I was also working on "I Will" (which I have to update as well) and I was extremely busy… can't wait for graduation when I can finally (FINALLY!! YAY) have some more time… Basically I was really lazy. I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song "Sakura Biyori." They belong to Kubo Tite and Hoshimura Mai.**_

--

_Late at night, after a long day of never-ending paperwork, Byakuya heard screams of pain coming from Rukongai on his daily nightly walk. 'Coming from District 78…?' Then it hit, and his eyes widened. 'That's Hisana's district.'_

_Tucking Senbonzakura securely into his sash, Byakuya shun-poed to the source of the painful screams. What he saw shocked him momentarily. 'No…' _

_Before Byakuya lay, in a pile of bloody cloth and skin and bones, a very badly injured Hisana. A gang of lusty men circled her like a hawk circling its prey, their fists and weapons stained by blood. Hisana's blood. Their expression were of pure malice and lust and they sneered at their victim, lying helplessly on the grass. _

"_H…elp…" His heart twisted with pain at the sound of her strained and weak voice. Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura slowly and muttered the incantation for his shikai._

"_Chire, Senbonzakura." The blade dissolved into sakura petals dancing in the air. A luminous glow surrounded the supposed petals. A second later, they disappeared, leaving in their midst the spraying and splattering of blood and howls of pain._

_Byakuya emerged into the small group's sight. He saw Hisana's hazy violet eyes, glazed over with pain and surprise as she spoke his name. 'They will not get away with this.' "Die."_

_The shrieks of pain that followed pierced the calm night silence. Many of the bandits fell to their knees badly wounded and half dead. Those who could, ran._

_Hisana crumbled to the ground. 'Hisana!' Shun-poing over to the woman he loved, Byakuya cradled her carefully in his arms. 'She's so thin and fragile, just like Unohana-taichou said… I fear that she'll shatter, like glass.'_

"_K-Kuchiki…taichou…I…I love you…I love you…" At those five words, Byakuya felt his heart soar._

'_She returns my emotions…' "I, as well, Hisana," he whispered, barely controlling the shaking in his voice. "I always will, Hisana. Forever." Brining his head down to meet hers, Byakuya kissed the girl he loved. 'I love you…'_

Byakuya woke up. Sitting up, he thought, _'I wonder what Hisana's feelings towards me are…' _A lone tear slipped down his face. _'It's a huge pity…I love her, but it's not meant to be…' _Byakuya cried for the first time since his mother's death when he was a child.

**--**

**Byakuya cried… I feel a little bad for the two… Anyway, please R&R!! I'll do everything I can to update soon! **

**Love always!!**

**hisanachan**


	8. In the Morning

Ch. 8 In the Morning

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update… with all these other stories I'm working on, I forgot about this story… I'll try to update at least two chapters before school starts again. Anyway, please R&R and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Because I'm getting sick of retyping it, please look at the previous chapter's. Besides, I'm sure everyone knows the disclaimers… **_

--

Hisana eventually stopped crying. _'Got to go back to the hut before the children wake.' _Rising to meet the sunrise, she distractedly thought, _'Pretty…' _Then, she turned to dash back to the hut.

Beginning to wash her tear-stained face, her thoughts returned to her dream. Hesitantly, Hisana reached to touch her arm. It wasn't injured in any way. _'Thank God.' _Hisana dried her face and hands and began to make a meager breakfast for herself and the children, once they woke up.

'_But there's no way Kuchiki-taichou would love me. Right? Right. Besides, it's impossible for a commoner to marry a noble, no matter what. So it's hopeless… But I still love him…'_

"Hisana-onee-chan?" Yuriki had woken up while Hisana was lost in her thoughts and was tugging at her worn out yukata hem. "Are you ok?"

Hisana bent down to be eye level to the young boy. "Why, do I look sad to you, Yuriki-kun?"

Yuriki looked a little hesitant before he spoke. "Onee-chan, you had a sad look on your face." He arranged his facial expression to mimic Hisana's face as he remembered it. "Like this."

The little boy's imitation was as follows: sad eyes and a pout. While Hisana hadn't pouted, her eyes did betray an inexpressible sadness. But Yuriki's imitation was so cute that she couldn't help but abandon that sadness and smile with both mouth and eyes.

"Oh, Yuriki-kun." Hisana ruffled his brownish-blond hair affectionately. "Onee-chan's not sad because I'm with you and the others! So don't get upset, mm?"

At her words, Yuriki cheered up. "Ok!"

--

Byakuya resented his paperwork. Unfortunately, another towering stack found a way to his desk. He grudgingly picked up a pen and began signing the papers.

"I'm sorry for all this extra work, taichou. Shiba-fukutaichou and Ukitake-taichou are both feeling ill and you don't know how bothersome 4th Seats Sentaro and Kiyone can be. Of course there's 3rd Seat Miyako-san to do the work, but Yamamoto-sou-taichou asked us to also help 13th Division," explained Sakihama apologetically. "I'm deeply sorry."

'_Why 6__th__ Division? Surely Kyouraku would agree to this… Yet again… he wouldn't.' _'I understand. Thank you."

'_Really, all I want to do is see Hisana again.' _Sign paper. Grab another. Sign. Grab. Byakuya's hands formed its own automatic process. _'I really, really would like to see Hisana and make sure she's not injured like that dream.' _Sign. Grab. Sign. Grab.

Sakihama observed her taichou carefully. _'He seems to be under some stress or something.' _"Umm… Kuchiki-taichou, pardon my asking, are you under stress?"

"No."

"Oh. It seemed as if you were… I'm sorry…" Sakihama turned to her own stack of paperwork. _'This will take a while. God, I hate paperwork…if only it didn't exist.' _Sighing, she picked up a piece of paper and a pen, and she began to sign.

**--**

**How was this chapter? It's the aftermath of the dream… which was the same with different points of views! Well, anyway, I hope you liked it… again I'm sorry for the late update… Please R&R**

**Love always  
hisanachan**


	9. His Shikai

Ch. 9 His Shikai

_**A/N: This must be the fastest update I've ever done in my entire history on . It's sorta scaring me. XD Anyway, here is the next chapter to "Sakura Biyori." Please R&R!**_

**_Disclaimer: You all know it already…_**

--

"I love watching the moon on certain nights. It's just so bright and beautiful next to those small, twinkling stars… Especially when you look at its reflection in the river," rambled Hisana, gazing up at the stars and moon, a soft smile on her face. Byakuya and Hisana were sitting together by the river. After that night when both had realized their love for each other, they had been meeting each other more than usual, just to get to know each other better and to spend more time. This night was just one of their rendezvous.

Byakuya watched Hisana gazing up at the sky. _'I should bring her out more often. Spending time together is very precious to me.' _"The reflection is very beautiful, I agree…"

A sakura petal blew idly on the wind and got tangled in Hisana's hair. A hand fished it out and fingered it delicately. Hisana looked up at Byakuya with curiosity. Her eyes seemed to ask the taichou, "What's wrong?"

"My zanpaku-tou… this sakura petal reminds me of it… Its name is Senbonzakura," mused Byakuya, turning the petal over and over in his hands. _'A thousand cherry blossoms… yes, this single petal reminds me of my shikai…'_

--

'_Senbonzakura…' _"Your zanpaku-tou's release must be very beautiful… like that petal you are holding," Hisana said, admiring said petal. "That single petal holds the beauty of the whole tree's, somehow. Perhaps it's only because whenever I see even one petal, I think of a sakura tree…"

"Would you like to see my shikai? It will not harm you if I command it not to." Byakuya's offer, though the intention wasn't to harm the young woman, frightened Hisana.

'"_If I command…" He won't… HURT me… will he?' _Her thoughts raced through her head and her heart beat furiously in her chest. As his zanpaku-tou was unsheathed, her breath caught in her throat, eyes wide in fear, yet they also held curiosity.

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

The blade dissolved into thousand of brilliantly glowing petals. They danced around Hisana and Byakuya, intertwining between the two adults. As they danced, the moonlight reflected off the petals, creating an even brighter, pink glow around them. Then they returned to their owner, and resumed the form of a sword's blade.

--

Byakuya watched his companion stare with awe and wonder at the petals in the air. He knew she feared them at first because of what he carelessly said. That's why Byakuya felt relieved when he saw her relax and enjoy the sight. _'I must choose my words carefully.'_

He called back the petals. "That is my shikai. I know it is beautiful for others to see, but in actuality, it is very dangerous for my enemies." He smiled briefly and gently took Hisana's hand, squeezing it. "Don't worry. It will never harm you."

**--**

**Another chapter is finished… and Byakuya showed his zanpaku-tou to our beloved little heroine! Anyway… please review! **

**Love always  
****hisanachan**


	10. Nightmare

Ch. 10 Nightmare

_**A/N Hey Hisana here Here's Ch. 10**_

_**Disclaimer: ………………**_

--

A couple of weeks later, Byakuya collapsed on his futon with weariness. That day was full of events that he did not want to go through again. In the morning, Byakuya had to attend a meeting with the Kuchiki elders on the subject of his bride. Honestly, Byakuya did not find any interest in any of the young ladies of the older noble houses of Soul Society. What do they know about life? All they know is how to gossip, how to flaunt their wealth, and how to look good to uphold their families' name. Of course, the latter applied to Byakuya as well (he is a noble after all), but the way the women _flaunt _their wealth as a noble family was preposterous. Who goes around wearing expensive kimonos made of the finest fabric in the dead of summer? You'd get heat stroke from all those layers.

Then, a Hollow had appeared before 6th Division. Sakihama had been fighting it, but it had quickly overcome her. He arrived in time to finish it off, but it gave him a grueling fight. Even though he released his zanpaku-tou, it was a taxing fight. Now all Byakuya wanted to do was rest.

'_Don't you want to go see your beloved Hisana, Byakuya-bo?' _teased Senbonzakura.

Byakuya groaned mentally. _'Senbonzakura. I had a hard day dealing with the arrogant elders and battling that ridiculously strong Hollow. I'm not going to die in my sleep. I'll see her tomorrow…' _Slipping under the covers on his futon, he sighed a little and drifted off to sleep…

_DREAM_

'_Where am I?' Byakuya found himself on a grassy plain. Then, he realized that this was the plain in Inuzuri by the river where he and Hisana normally met. 'Why am I here?'_

_A familiar, but still slightly vague, reiatsu hit his senses. Instinctively, Byakuya's hand reached for Senbonzakura at his waist, only to find that he was without his zanpaku-tou. But Byakuya wasn't daunted. Even though Byakuya didn't have his zanpaku-tou, he had his kido, which he excelled at. _

_A sudden gleam. 'The stranger's armed,' thought Byakuya, raising his hand. But he never had to use the kido, for the person was…_

"_Hisana!" Byakuya's cry rang out into the silence. 'What's Hisana doing at night and armed?!'_

_Apparently, he was invisible to people here, and the people also couldn't hear him either; Hisana didn't hear him at all. Byakuya approached the young girl with an intention of wrenching the knife out of her hand. To Byakuya's surprise, his hand passed right through Hisana's like a ghost._

'_Please, don't tell me that she is going to hurt herself…' Byakuya's fear became reality when he saw Hisana lift her yukata sleeve. He watched in horror as the blade created three prefect lines, adding on to the collection of cuts on her arm. What was worst was the distant smile Hisana wore through all this, as if she enjoyed the torture she was causing him to feel._

_Then, Hisana turned to face him. She looked him in the eye with huge violet eyes brimming with tears of sadness, still wearing a distant smile. Hisana's gentle voice made Byakuya shiver when she quietly said, "It's because of you I'm so upset. Why can't I be together with you?"_

_END DREAM_

Byakuya woke up with a start. _'Please, Kami-sama, please tell me that this was a horrible nightmare, and Hisana's not hurting herself…' _He shook his head in vain, as if to empty it of the nightmare.

_'No. Hisana wouldn't do that… would she?'_

**--**

**A/N: Well… after wondering how I was going to change this story from how I originally wrote it, I figured out how I wanted it to go. At last. Finally. YAY! **

**Well let's see what Byakuya's going to do in the next chapter about his dream neh?**

**Please R&R!!**

**Love always  
****hisanachan**


End file.
